ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Exiles
Transformers: Exiles, will be an adaption to Alex Irvine's Second Novel set to be released in 2015 from Lionsgate home video. Paul Dini will be returning to write the Screenplay. Premise After leaving Cybertron in the Ark, Optimus Prime and his Autobot crew visit the other planets their fellow Cybertronians have colonized - Velocitron and Junkion. Characters Autobots *'Prime': Leaders of Cybertron. **'Thirteen Primes': The original Primes who preceded Sentinel and Optimus Prime. ***'Alpha Trion': The Chronicler, and Optimus Prime's mentor who remains on Cybertron. ***'Vector Prime': Guardian of Time and Space. ***'Solus Prime': The Weaponsmith, and archetype of all female Transformers. ***'Nexus Prime': The Wizard of Forms, and archetype of combiner Transformers. Split into five Transformers, each guarding a fragment of the Cyber Caliber and perhaps even Prima's Star Saber. ****Clocker (Velocitronian) ****Mainspring (Velocitronian) ****Chaindrive ****Cannonspring ****Pinion **'Optimus Prime': Newly appointed commander of the Autobots, once known as Orion Pax. *'Jazz': Optimus Prime's old friend from before the Autobot-Decepticon War. *'Prowl' *'Ironhide' *'Ratchet': Medic of the Autobots. *'Sideswipe' *'Bumblebee': Young scout who communicates through beeps and buzzes. *'Perceptor': Scientist aboard the Ark. *'Wreckers': Autobot commando team left on Cybertron to fight the remaining Decepticons. **'Ultra Magnus': Commander of the Wreckers. **'Springer': Flight-worthy member of the Wreckers. **'Bulkhead': Once a Wrecker, Bulkhead was one of the last Autobots to get on the Ark. *'Aerialbots': Seekers who joined the Autobots' side. **'Silverbolt' Decepticons *'Megatron': Leader of the Decepticons. *'Shockwave': Megatron's second-in-command, left in charge of Cybertron. *'Seekers': Air-worthy Cybertronians who joined the Decepticons. **'Starscream': Air Commander of the Seekers, who seeks to overthrow Megatron. **'Skywarp' **'Thundercracker' **'Slipstream': Female member of the Seekers. *'Makeshift': A Shifter who pretended to be the Autobot Hound. Makeshift would later appear in Transformers: Prime where he would pretend to be Wheeljack. Has an enmity with Axer. *'Lugnut': Fights during the battle on Junkion. Velocitronians Inhabitants of the planet Velocitron. Its entire society has evolved around the concept of speed. *'Override': Current leader of Velocitron. A female Transformer, Override was once the fastest being on her planet. *'Ransack': One of the leaders of Velocitron, Ransack desires to beat Override so he can rule solo. *'Blurr' *'Backfire' *'Hightail' *'Armco' Junkions Inhabitants of the planet Junkion, they are descendants of Cybertronians who developed along their own lines after the fall of the galaxy-spanning space bridge network. *'Wreck-Gar': Leader of the Junkions. Turns into a gigantic trash smelter. *'Shearbolt' *'Detritus' *'Arclight' Star Seekers The Star Seekers are a crew of space pirates. *'Thundertron': Leader of the Star Seekers, who due to his hate of Cybertronians, leads them to hunt down any and all Cybertronians they can find. *'Brimstone' *'Cannonball' *'Sandstorm' *'Axer' *'Tidal Wave' Voice Cast *Clancy Brown - Optimus Prime *Jeff Bennett - Megatron *Robin Atkin Downes - Bumblebee *John DiMaggio - Thundertron, Backfire, Jazz *Kevin Michael Richardson - Bulkhead, Makeshift *Robert Foxworth - Ratchet *Diedrich Bader - Ironhide *Alan Tudyk - Prowl *Nolan North - Sideswipe *John Kassir - Starscream, Brimstone *Peter Jessop - Soundwave *Larry Cedar - Skywarp *James Horan - Thundercracker, Sandstorm *Roger Rose - Blurr *Richard McGonagle - Shockwave, Alpha Trion *Philip Proctor - Axer, Wreck-Gar *Dana Snyder - Ransack *Robin Atkin Downes - Tidal Wave, Vector Prime *Thomas F. Wilson- Canonball *Dave Fennoy - Lugnut, Perceptor *Susan Eisenberg - Override, Solus Prime *Rick D. Wasserman - Silverbolt, Prima *Brian Bloom - Hound Category:Transformers series Category:Animation Category:Direct-to-video film